Mysterious Moon Child
by Angel Raye
Summary: A mysterious child appears in Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story. I got inspired by the growing popularity of Kousagi from Parallel Sailor Moon to write her into the Chibi Senshi universe. Please take a couple of things into consideration where story writing is concerned. I work full time and I am going to graduate school. So updates are going to be few and far between. I just ask you to please be patient when waiting for updates. But please leave comments and feedback because those are what keep my stories going.

Here are the Japanese names of the girls, which will be used once this story is over:

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at ..

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi.

**Mysterious Moon Child**

**Part One: A Stranger Appears**

**By**

**Angel Raye**

"Sachi and Meiyo, I'm going to get you both for this!" Mikomi roared as she chased after the two Aino children out in the palace garden. Mikomi was covered with blue paint. They raced by Akaru, Natsuki, and Tama.

"What did those two do now?" Akaru asked Tama.

"How do you know that they did something?" Tama asked.

"We know Meiyo," Akaru and Natsuki both replied in unison. "Her favorite target has always been Mikomi," Akaru added.

"And I know Sachi," Tama sighed as she shook her head. She then straightened up and began to explain, "Meiyo and Sachi left a bucket of blue paint on top of the door. Mikomi just happened to be the lucky one who found it."

"Those creeps," Natsuki exclaimed. "That's what they wanted my gallon jar of blue paint for. Now they wasted it. Wait until I tell Michiru-mama. They owe us a gallon jar of blue paint."

"Aunt Minako will make them pay for it," Akaru assured her.

Gemmei came skipping up to them in a new dress. "Like my new dress?" she asked as she did a twirl for them. "Mama had Aunt Makoto sew it for me."

"It's very pretty," Tama replied and Akaru and Natsuki nodded in agreement.

"I may not be a princess like onee-san but I am so glad I can be the Lady Gemmei Tsukino," Gemmei sighed.

"Talk about going from rags to riches," Natsuki muttered flopping back on the grass and letting the warm sun beat down on her.

"Hey Akaru," Gemmei sat down beside her. "I heard both our mamas talking. Your mama was telling my mama how being a queen has really changed her. What does she mean by that?"

"Well," Akaru tried to search for the right words. "When our mamas were teenagers, your mama was a crybaby ditz who loved to do nothing but eat and sleep."

"Really," Gemmei exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Natsuki muttered. "We've all been back to the past and we've seen her."

"And Usagi has told us a lot of stories too," Akaru added. "My mama would get so angry at your mama." The Akaru looked thoughtful. "But my mama always tells me that Aunt Serenity has always been the best friend she has ever had. I think even when Aunt Serenity was as crybaby ditz; Mama always loved her so much and would do anything for her."

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if Usagi had been like that?" Natsuki asked in mock horror.

"You would be very busy," Tama replied. "After all isn't it your job to protect her?"

"We could just dump it off on Meiyo," Akaru giggled. "After all she is the next in line for Senshi leader." The four girls all giggled together at the thought of Meiyo having to deal with a ditzy Cosmic Moon.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared blinding their eyes. "Nani," Natsuki shrieked covering her eyes.  
"Tama and Gemmei run inside quickly," Akaru added pulling out her henshin wand.

"Why it's just a little girl like us," Tama exclaimed as the light faded. The girls all looked and standing in front of them was a little girl who looked to be about eight years old. Her hair was a light lavender color and styled very similarly to Usagi's except that she had double odangos on both sides. Her eyes were identical to the queen's right down to the color. "Where am I?" she asked in fright.

"You're at the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo," Akaru explained. "Who are you?"

The little girl looked right at them and said, "My name is Kousagi Tsukino."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two to this series. Just wanted to remind you to take a couple of things into consideration where story writing is concerned. I work full time and I am going to graduate school. So updates are going to be few and far between. I just ask you to please be patient when waiting for updates. But please leave comments and feedback because those are what keep my stories going.

Here are the Japanese names of the girls.

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at ..

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi.

**Mysterious Moon Child**

**Part Two: A New Guest **

**By**

**Angel Raye**

The Royal Couple, the Senshi, and the Chibi Senshi all sat around the conference table gazing at Kousagi who sat staring back at them. No one quite knew what to say. Finally, Neo-Queen Serenity spoke, "You're saying your name is Kousagi Tsukino?" Kousagi turned to her and said, "Yes. You two are my parents, Usagi is my onee-san but she and Hotaru are the same age. These are your best friends," Kousagi gestured toward the Inner Senshi, " but these are not their daughters."

"Of course we are," Akaru shrieked. Rei placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hush," she admonished. "She's obviously from a different universe." Akaru settled back down and continued to gaze at Kousagi with curiosity. When the mysterious visitor announced who she was, Akaru and Natsuki immediately took her to the Senshi. A meeting was instantly called.

"What century is your home in?" Setsuna asked. Kousagi looked at her in surprise. "What century?" she echoed. "Why? What century is this?" Shinju replied in her quiet voice, "It's the thirtieth century and you're in Crystal Tokyo." Kousagi looked panicked and then began to wail, "I live in the twentieth century!" She cried very loudly causing several of the children to put their hands over their ears. "Well she certainly has Serenity's wailing," Rei muttered.

Serenity in the meantime put a comforting arm around the little girl. "Tell us about your home." Kousagi sniffled and took a deep breath. "We raise rabbits. Usagi and Hotaru are best friends and Mama always forgets to pay the bills according to Usagi. The daughters of her best friends Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako have their names. They are Chibi Rei, Chibi Ami, Chibi Makoto, and Chibi Minako. We're all the same age and for some reason they always leave me behind when we have to go somewhere together. We just became Senshi though."

"Are your mother and her friends Senshi?" Ami asked. Kousagi shook her head. "No," she replied. "Just the five of us are." "Then we obviously have normal lives in this universe," Serenity said blissfully. "Don't even think about it," Luna snapped at her jumping up on the table. "You're a queen and Senshi here and this is where you belong." Serenity turned to her and said, "Calm down Luna. I was only kidding. I wouldn't trade my life for anything." "That's good to know," Minako sighed.

Suddenly Kousagi started sneezing. "I'm allergic to cats," she shrieked and Luna quickly moved away from her. "Well I hope you can live with them because there are a few here," Usagi told her. "Oh I can," Kousagi replied. "We have a cat at my house too." "There's a cat at their house and Kousagi is allergic," Meiyo muttered. "That makes sense." "My Senshi guardian is a cat," Kousagi added. "This universe sounds like a joke," Meiyo muttered but was hushed when Minako nudged her.

There was a knock at the door and one of the maids came in with a tray of cookies. "Here are the cookies you baked today Lady Jupiter," she said placing the tray on the table. "Thank you," Makoto replied. "Please everyone help yourselves." Kousagi dove in and started gobbling the cookies down. "These are wonderful," she shrieked. "You cook this good in my universe too." "It seems she also has her mother's appetite," Minako muttered. "Save some for the rest of us," Kirio demanded. "I have," Kousagi replied with her mouth full. "There's one left for each of you." "She's Serenity's daughter all right," Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all said together. Serenity blushed. "Let's not talk about my appetite," she pleaded. "We need to decide what we're going to do with Kousagi." "Are you a queen here?" Kousagi asked with her mouth full of cookies. "Yes I am," Serenity replied. "So that would make you a princess since you are of my flesh and blood." "A princess," Kousagi sighed dreamily with stars in her eyes.

"Until we know how to get her back to her time and universe she'll just have to stay here," Setsuna explained. She turned to Kousagi, "Is that all right with you?" Kousagi nodded. "She'll stay with us of course," Endymion stated. "We had better break the news to Gemmei." "Who's Gemmei?" Kousagi asked. "Our adopted daughter," Serenity explained. She held out her hand, "Come with us." Kousagi took her hand and left with the Royal family. The meeting was adjourned.

Outside the conference room, Sachi was waiting. "So who is she?" he asked when he saw Minako and Meiyo. "It's a long story," Minako sighed as she headed toward the training rooms with Mikomi and Natsuki since they were on the schedule. "But," Meiyo began when her mother was out of earshot. "You and I are going to have some fun with her."

******

"She's your daughter!" Gemmei shrieked in shock. She had been waiting in the Royal chambers to find out what was going on. "In another universe," Serenity explained. "Until we figure out how to send her home, she'll be staying with us." Gemmei looked very pale. "She's not staying in my room," she firmly told them. "Of course not," Serenity replied not noticing how worried her younger daughter looked. "She'll stay in one of our guest rooms."

Kousagi followed Serenity into one of the guest rooms. "Will this do?' Serenity asked. Kousagi gasped. The room was more than twice the size of her room at home. There was a large double canopy bed near the window. A huge dresser and a vanity table also made up the furnishings. Kousagi was also surprised to see a television set sitting on a stand. There was huge walk in closet and the room had its own bathroom. "It's so big," she exclaimed. "I really will feel like a princess while I am here." "You'll be treated like one too," Serenity assured her. "I'll get a catalog out and you and I can go through it and order some clothes and toys for you while you are here." "I'm going to like it here!" Kousagi exclaimed. At the door, Gemmei had seen the entire exchange. She began to worry. Was she going to be sent back to the orphanage? It was more than Gemmei could bear. She ran to her room and made it to the bathroom just in time to get sick.

******

That night after dinner, everyone gathered in the large palace living room. Kousagi had shocked the other children with her huge appetite. The Senshi had been used to Serenity eating that much when they were teenagers but the children hadn't seen that much so they were quite unprepared to see how much Kousagi ate. "Three pieces of cake," Gemmei exclaimed to Tama. "What a pig." Tama looked at her in surprise. "But your mama eats a lot too," she pointed out. "Not as much as she used too," Luna pointed out as she sat down next to them. "Serenity's appetite tamed down a bit once she had became queen." Gemmei looked worried. "Is she really a lot like Mama was when she was?" Luna sighed and nodded her head. "I thought one was bad enough but two of them. Kousagi is just like Serenity was when I first met her." Gemmei sighed and looked down at her hands. She was so worried that her new family would fall in love with Kousagi and not want her anymore. "What's wrong Kousagi?" Tama asked noticing her friend's worried look. "Oh nothing," Gemmei quickly replied. "Come on. Let's get that game out."

Serenity and the Inner Senshi were sitting together and talking about the new arrival. "I have to admit she is so cute," Minako stated. "In the past, I always thought Chibiusa was adorable but Kousagi is just so cute with those double odangos."

"Just be sure to pay attention to Gemmei too," Ami cautioned Serenity. "She's still very new to your family and I don't want her to feel threatened by Kousagi's presence." Serenity looked surprised. "Gemmei knows we love her," she exclaimed. "I would never leave her out."

Suddenly Kousagi came up to them. She was carrying a couple of pairs of shoes in her hands. "Where's the shoe polish?" she asked. "Why do you want the shoe polish?" Serenity asked in surprise. "Because it's a newcomer's job to polish everyone's shoes on the first night," Kousagi replied. "What are you talking about?" Rei demanded, shaking her head to make sure she heard correctly. "I was told that all newcomers on the first night have to clean everyone's shoes," Kousagi explained.

"SACHI AND MEIYO STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Minako shouted as she suddenly realized what had happened. She bolted over to the two troublemakers and started scolding them. Makoto pulled Kousagi over toward her. "Don't listen to those two," she advised. "They love a good prank." Kousagi nodded her head and walked over to Akaru and Natsuki.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," Mari came over and climbed on Ami's lap. "I guess it's getting late," Ami sighed looking at her watch. Sure enough it was approaching bedtime for the younger children. Everyone began rounding up their children to get ready for bed.

******

That night everyone slept soundly with two exceptions. Kousagi lay awake thinking how nice it was to live as a princess and with the exceptions of Meiyo and Sachi; the other children were so nice to her. But was her own family in her universe worried about her and missing her? That worried Kousagi.

The other sleepless one was Gemmei. Kousagi seemed to be really nice but all Gemmei had heard that evening was how much she was like Serenity. Was Kousagi going to replace her and get her sent back to the orphanage? That was all Gemmei could bear.

End of part two.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is part three in this series finally. I finished graduate school so hopefully I can update more frequently again. As always I want feedback.

Here are the Japanese names of the girls.

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi.

Mysterious Moon Child

By Angel Raye

Chapter Three: A Sticky Situation

Kousagi settled into palace life very quickly. She enjoyed living like a princess and the Senshi could see how like Serenity she was. In fact she was more like Serenity than Usagi was which amused everyone greatly. Rei found herself wondering if Kousagi was actually Serenity in an alternate universe instead of her daughter. Serenity and Endymion took to her immediately as well as Usagi. Only Gemmei did not seem very happy about it. Unfortunately no one but Ami noticed and she had not had the chance to mention it.

About three nights after Kousagi had arrived; everyone was having dinner together in the palace dining room, when Serenity made an announcement. "Tomorrow we are going to introduce Kousagi to the kingdom," she informed everyone. "Does that mean a boring speech on television?" Kirio bluntly asked but Michiru quickly hushed her. "It will be a short speech," Serenity assured her. "I don't like them either but I feel we need to introduce her to the important people outside the palace. Everyone can get to know her at the party in two nights." Some of the children grumbled since that meant best behavior and manners were expected. "Serenity," Rei began. "Are you going to explain that Kousagi is only here until we find a way to send her back to her universe?" Serenity gave a laugh. "Of course Rei," she assured her. "But everyone needs to know who she is."

Gemmei sat quietly and listened to the conversation. She felt sick to her stomach. Quietly she got up and left the table. She went outside and sat down on one of the stone benches. Gemmei gazed up at the evening sky. Was Kousagi going to take her place?

"May I join you?" Ami's voice startled her. Gemmei had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Ami come out. Gemmei nodded her head and Ami sat down next to her. They were quiet for a moment and then Ami spoke, "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been very happy since Kousagi arrived." Gemmei just shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with a ribbon on her dress. Ami prodded a little, "Is there anything worrying you?" Gemmei took a deep breath and mumbled, "I'm afraid they won't want me anymore." Her voice was very soft so Ami had to strain her ears to listen to her. "Who won't want you?" she asked gently. "Mama and Daddy," Gemmei replied. "Kousagi is their daughter in another universe. Now that she is here I'm afraid they'll send me back." "I see," Ami sighed. She had suspected as much. "That won't happen," she assured her. "But wait here for a minute." Ami disappeared back into the palace and Gemmei focused her attention on a caterpillar in the grass.

"Gemmei darling," Serenity came rushing out with Endymion right behind her. Serenity gathered Gemmei in her arms. "I'm sorry we haven't noticed your unhappiness and worry the last few days. We would not have let it continue." "Of course not," Endymion added. "We will never send you away. You're our daughter and we love you." "You still think that even with Kousagi here?" Gemmei asked. "Of course we do." Serenity assured her. "Kousagi has just been another child for us to love but nothing will ever stop us from loving you. Don't worry about that. We love you as much as we love Usagi and Kousagi. You are ours and nothing will change that." Gemmei felt relief. All the worry she had felt the last several days left her. As she hugged her parents, she thought about maybe letting Kousagi play with her new dollhouse later on.

******

That evening in the large palace living room, Meiyo was grumbling about the speech set for the next day. "They are always so boring," she told Sachi. "In fact they are as dull as dishwater." "I know what you mean," Sachi replied. "We had to go to assemblies at the orphanage and those were always bad." Meiyo sighed and flopped down on her back. "If only there was a way to make it more interesting." An evil gleam appeared in Sachi's eyes. "There is," he chuckled. "Tomorrow we will go to the hardware store after school tomorrow." Meiyo sat up in surprise. "The hardware store!" she exclaimed. "Why there?" Sachi chuckled. "I'll tell you tomorrow but trust me."

Nearby, Mikomi and Shinju had overheard the entire conversation. "What do you suppose they are up too?" Shinju asked. "I don't know but let's follow them tomorrow and find out," Mikomi replied

*****

The next day after school, Mikomi and Shinju secretly followed Sachi and Meiyo to the hardware store. They wore coats, hats, and sunglasses so that Sachi and Meiyo would not recognize them. "I don't mind the hat and sunglasses but do we have to wear the coats?" Shinju grumbled. "Yes we have to cover up our uniforms," Mikomi told her. "We don't want them to know we're following them do we?" Shinju sighed. "No but I wouldn't mind this coat so much if it weren't eighty degrees out here." They quietly followed Sachi and Meiyo into the store and got close enough to listen.

"I would like a canister of the strongest glue you sell," Sachi told the salesman. "Yes sir, I just what you need," the salesman replied and he went to get it. As soon as he was out of earshot, Meiyo turned to Sachi, "What are we going to do with the glue?" Sachi chuckled. "We'll put it on the chairs the queen and Kousagi sit on," he replied. "When it's time for them to stand up, they'll be stuck." Meiyo began to laugh. "Will it work?" "I used to do it at the orphanage all the time and I never got caught," Sachi assured her. Meiyo giggled loudly thinking how funny it was going to be when Serenity and Kousagi tried to stand up and wouldn't be able too.

Meanwhile Mikomi and Shinju listened to this entire conversation in astonishment. The nerve some people had. "We need to tell the queen," Shinju declared. "No wait," Mikomi told her. "I have an even better idea." She whispered in Shinju's ear. Shinju giggled and said, "Let's do it."

*****

Back at the palace, Akaru and Natsuki had just returned from art class, both having received irritated summons from their parents about how they only had a short time to get ready for the speech. They were talking rapidly about their projects when they saw Kousagi in a princess gown rushing to the ballroom with soap and a toothbrush in her hands. "Kousagi, what are you doing?" Natsuki asked. Kousagi stopped in her tracks and turned to the two girls. "I was told that since this party is for me I have to clean the ballroom floor with a toothbrush," she replied. Huge sweat drops appeared on the two girls' heads. "Did Meiyo and Sachi tell you that by any chance?" Akaru asked and Kousagi nodded her head. "Those two are just trying to trick you," Natsuki groaned. "Go back to the queen." Kousagi blushed with embarrassment. "They fooled me again?" Tears filled her eyes. Akaru felt sorry for her and put her arm around her. "Don't worry," she assured her. "They fool a lot of people. Kousagi smiled at Akaru. "I like you," she told her. "You're much nicer than Chibi Rei. She is so mean to me half the time." Akaru smiled and together, she and Natsuki walked Kousagi back to the Royal Chambers.

*****

Everyone was in place and the news crews from various television stations had arrived. Kousagi nervously looked around and saw all the important people in Crystal Tokyo in front of her. Usagi smiled at her and whispered, "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." Kousagi smiled back and then glanced at Gemmei who was yawning and fidgeting in her seat. Like the other children she found this boring.

All of the children looked like they would rather be anywhere but here. There were only two exceptions. Meiyo and Sachi both had excited gleams in their eyes. As soon as they had arrived home from school, they had come straight over to the speaking arena and put the glue on the chairs for Serenity and Kousagi. They could barely suppress their laughter as they anticipated how funny it would be when the queen and Kousagi would try to stand up and not be able too. Fortunately for them neither Minako nor Asai had noticed the impish looks in their eyes. The other Senshi didn't notice either as they had to deal with their own children. Haruka took an IPod out of Kirio's hand while Rei confiscated an MP3 player from Akaru who folded her arms and pouted knowing that she would not see it for at least a week. Ami had to stop Aoi and Mari from annoying each other with pokes and kicks. Hotaru realized that Naosu and Kimiko were playing a game between them and had to put a stop to that. Because of this Meiyo and Sachi were not noticed.

Finally the cameras started rolling. Sachi nudged Meiyo and they watched with gleaming eyes. They couldn't wait to see Serenity stuck in her seat. However, when it was time for Serenity to stand, she stood up without any problem. Their jaws dropped in astonishment. What had happened? "Did we put the glue on the wrong seat?" Meiyo asked Sachi in a whisper. "I thought we put it on that one. Let's see what happens when Kousagi stands up," Sachi whispered back. Minako angrily hushed them. Endymion and Serenity introduced Kousagi who also stood up without any problem. Meiyo and Sachi couldn't understand what went wrong. "Maybe the glue dried before they got there," Meiyo suggested unable to think of another explanation. Serenity and Endymion in the meantime, continued with the speech. Most of the children were restlessly fidgeting.

"I would like for the court to please stand with their families," Serenity announced at the conclusion of her speech. The Senshi, the Knights, and the children all stood up except for Meiyo and Sachi who found that they could not get out of their seats. "I'm stuck," Sachi exclaimed. "I think we know where the glue is now," Meiyo hissed through gritted teeth. "Will you two please stand up?" Asai ordered. Meiyo and Sachi turned to him in embarrassment. "We can't," Sachi replied. "What do you mean you can't?" Minako demanded as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head while everyone else started laughing. "We're stuck," Meiyo murmured. Minako tried to pull her out of her seat and discovered that both her children were indeed stuck. A huge sweat drop appeared on Minako's head as people started laughing. Ami shot Aoi a look thinking she might have had something to do with this but Aoi looked just as shocked as everyone else. Endymion, seeing the dilemma, quickly spoke into the microphone turning everyone's attention back to the Royal Family. He quickly concluded the session and requested the cameras to stop rolling. As soon as everyone was dismissed, Minako and Asai tried to yank the two children out of their seats. "How did this happen?" Asai demanded. "We don't know," replied trying to sound as innocent as she could but neither Minako nor Asai were fooled. They knew their children well and were convinced they had something to do with this.

Serenity came over. "What is going on?" she demanded. "We were on national television and you still had to play the fool." Minako putting a calming hand on her friend. "We're not sure what happened here but we'll get to the bottom of this." Just then Mikomi and Shinju came over. "We have a confession," Mikomi announced. "Shinju and I overheard your plans to put this glue on Kousagi and Serenity's seats. So we switched your chairs for theirs." Meiyo flushed angrily, "Why you…" but was silenced when she saw the angry looks on her parents' faces. Serenity looked ready to explode. "You were ready to humiliate me on national television," she shrieked in anger. Meanwhile the other Senshi had come over and heard what had happened. "Now Mikomi," Makoto said trying to keep from laughing. "You know better than to take some things into your own hands." Setsuna was also trying not to laugh, "That goes for you too Shinju. Next time you need to let someone with authority know." Minako meanwhile put her hands together and bowed her head in respect to Serenity. "I apologize for my children's behavior your Majesty," she said. "I promise they shall be punished for this." The apology slightly mollified Serenity as she allowed Endymion to lead her away. The other Senshi left with their families leaving the Venus family to deal with the dilemma. "You know your allowances will be used to pay for the replacement of these clothes that will have to be ripped from these chairs," Asai told them. "The only way we're going to get them out of these chairs to for them to strip," Minako sighed. "However, for punishment, we will not be bringing you in right now." Sachi and Meiyo looked horrified. "Why not?" Sachi demanded. "We can't strip here out in the open." Minako smiled. "Exactly," she replied. "You can sit here and think about what you tried to do. We'll be back for you in about an hour." Asai nodded his approval. "I cannot think of a better punishment," he added. "We'll see you in an hour." Minako and Asai both left. Meiyo and Sachi glared after them. "Well this turned out terrible," Meiyo grumbled as she tried to get out of the chair but couldn't. The glue was very strong. "It sure did," Sachi sighed. "We'll just have to make up for it tomorrow night." Meiyo smiled a wicked smile. "Oh yes," she said. "We'll stir up things at the party tomorrow night." And they began discussing what they would do to make the party interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Now we are onto part four. This is another heavy Meiyo and Sachi part but the others are all in this as well.

Here are the Japanese names of the girls.

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi.

Mysterious Moon Child

By Angel Raye

Chapter Four: A Party of Pranks

"Honestly," Rei muttered as she fixed the bow on Akaru's princess dress. "I think Serenity finds any reason she can to throw a party." Yuichiro came in fixing his tie, "We knew a life of royalty would bring many obligations and responsibilities," he reminded her. "Oh I know and I wouldn't trade it for anything," Rei quickly replied. "I just hate having Akaru up past her bedtime." Akaru rolled her eyes at this comment. "Mama, I'm not a baby anymore," she assured her mother. "I'll be all right and it's Saturday so no school tomorrow." Koyo grinned at his little sister. "Do you think Meiyo and Sachi will behave?" he asked and Akaru giggled thinking of the glue incident the day before. "Minako has promised to search but just the same, I forbid both of you to get involved in anything they do," Rei commanded. "If either of you do, the words grounded for a month will be said." "And she means it too," Akaru whispered as they all headed down to the palace ballroom.

"Like this," Kousagi asked nervously as she curtsied in front of Usagi and Gemmei. The two girls had been instructing her on how to greet important people. "Perfect," Usagi exclaimed. "Like Gemmei, you were born for this." All three girls giggled.

Endymion poked his head into the room. "Are you ready girls?" he asked. "I'm ready," Kousagi declared and she started to leave the room. However, she tripped over her the hem of her dress and toppled into a table. There was a loud crash as everything on the table went crashing to the floor. Huge sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads. "If she doesn't destroy everything on the way down there," Usagi muttered to Gemmei who nodded in agreement.

Minako and Asai were ready to go but there was one thing they needed to do before leaving. "Let's go," Meiyo called as she headed toward the door. "I'm ready too," Sachi added as he followed her.

"Halt!" Minako commanded. The two troublemakers stopped at the door. "What is it Mom?" Meiyo asked innocently. "We'll be late to the party." "This will only take a minute," Minako replied. "Asai, you search Sachi and I'll get Meiyo." "We need to make sure that there will be no pranks at this party," Asai added. Sachi rolled his eyes. "Don't you trust us?" he asked. "No," Minako and Asai said together as Asai searched Sachi's pockets and Minako started going through the layers of Meiyo's dress. "And we were right not to," Asai stated as he began pulling things out of Sachi's pockets. "A hand buzzer, sneezing powder, a fake ice cube with a bug in it, and candy that is fire hot are all in your pockets." Sachi gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm finding a lot here considering Meiyo doesn't have pockets," Minako added. "Here we have itching powder, stink bombs, and squirting flowers." Meiyo pouted. "Now it's going to be boring," she muttered angrily. "But it will be disaster free," Minako added. "Now we can leave." As they headed out the door, Sachi whispered to Meiyo. "You were right. They were going to search us." Meiyo nodded. "Now you know why we put a bunch of stuff down there already," she whispered back. "We can have some fun tonight."

The party was in full swing as every important political figure in Crystal Tokyo was there with their spouses. Since this was a party introducing Kousagi, several of the guests brought their children as well. Therefore there were plenty of youngsters mingled into the crowd. Some of the palace children, such as Kirio and Eizo were able to make new friends quickly while others like Akaru and Tama hung back shyly and only mingled with those they knew. Shinju stood against the wall and gazed dreamily at Koyo, whom she still had a crush on. Both amused and annoyed, Mikomi walked up to her. "For crying out loud Shinju," she exclaimed. "Just tell him you like him instead of just mooning after him." Shinju blushed and shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't," she protested. "Besides he's in eighth grade and I am in sixth. I don't think a junior high student is going to be interested in an elementary school student." "We'll be in junior high next year and we're studying for the entrance exams," Mikomi reminded her. "While he will be studying for the high school entrance exams," Shinju pointed out and Mikomi sighed. "Hey would you two like some gum?" Meiyo asked as she and Sachi came up to them. "Thanks," both girls each took a piece without paying much attention to whom was offering it. They each popped a piece into their mouths and resumed their conversation. "You're pretty enough," Mikomi told her. "We just need to make you look so beautiful that he can't take his eyes off of you." Shinju looked at Mikomi in horror. "What's wrong?" Mikomi asked. "Your teeth are black," Shinju replied. "So are yours," Mikomi gasped and the two girls ran to a nearby mirror and looked in. Sure enough their teeth were black from the trick gum. "MEIYO AND SACHI!" they roared in rage as they looked around the crowded ballroom for the two culprits.

Meanwhile Sachi was preparing to make his move. He saw Kousagi approaching with Gemmei, Akaru, and Natsuki. He walked up to them. "Hey Kousagi, would you like to look at my kaleidoscope?" he asked holding it out to her. But Gemmei who knew Sachi all too well immediately snatched it out of his hand. "We're not falling for that," she told him as she placed it on a nearby table. "Falling for what?" asked Kousagi in a confused voice. "It's one of his jokes," Gemmei replied. "Meiyo is probably also playing tricks so be careful around her," Akaru added. The four girls walked away with Sachi glaring after them. He was going to have to try and get Kousagi alone if he wanted to play a trick on her.

"Ooh pretty," a small voice exclaimed behind him. Sachi turned around and saw that little Mari had gotten the kaleidoscope and was looking through it. "Hey that's not for you," he protested. Mari put the kaleidoscope down and Sachi saw that her eye had black ink around it. He smothered a laugh. "What's so funny?" Mari asked. "Take a look," Sachi replied and he pulled Mari to a mirror. Mari looked and saw her eye and gasped. "You're in trouble," she snapped. "Mommy will be mad." "Sorry squirt," Sachi replied. "Now I have got to go." With that he was gone leaving Mari alone. She looked around and saw Aoi and Naosu eating some fruit so she went over to them. Aoi took one look at Mari and demanded, "What happened to your eye?" "Sachi's kaleidoscope," Mari replied. Aoi rolled her eyes, took Mari's hand and dragged her over to Ami who was talking to Serenity and Endymion. "Mommy look at Mari's eye," Aoi cried tugging on Ami's dress. Ami immediately turned her full attention and Mari and gasped. "What happened to your eye Sweetie?" "Mari said it was Sachi's kaleidoscope," Aoi informed her. Ami cupped Mari's face in her hands to get a better look and then gently rubbed her finger over it. When she saw the black ink on her finger confirming Aoi's explanation, she angrily stood up. "Meiyo and Sachi," she muttered in fury and started searching the ballroom for the two naughty pranksters.

Meanwhile Meiyo had gone back to the hidden stash of practical joke items and pulled out a can of itching powder. She was glad she stashed this can since her parents confiscated the other one before the party. Meiyo wanted to somehow get it on Kousagi and have her itch. Just as she was walking toward where Kousagi was, a hand grabbed her hair. "Hold it right there you little creep," Mikomi ordered. Shinju was with her. "How dare you give us that gum. Now we have black teeth." Meiyo pulled herself free and grinned. "It's not my fault you were dumb enough to fall for it," she replied. "Oh well we're going to teach you a little lesson," Shinju told her. "I think a head dunk in the toilet might be a suitable, don't you agree Mikomi?" "Oh I do," Mikomi agreed. She started to pull Meiyo in the direction of the bathroom. Meiyo thought quickly and then said, "Sorry girls but I have other things to do." With that she opened the can of itching powder and flung some on the two girls. They both coughed as the dust flew up in their faces. "What was that?" Shinju asked as Meiyo quickly made her escape. "I don't know but wait until I get a hold of that little creep," Mikomi muttered. Suddenly she began itching all over. "Itching powder!" she shrieked as she and Shinju started scratching. "I'm going to pound her."

Sachi in the meantime was putting sneezing powder in some flowers. He then went over to Kousagi, who was still with Gemmei, Akaru and Natsuki. "Those flowers over there sure smell nice," he told them. "We need to fill the room with those." Akaru and Natsuki forgot their caution since it never occurred to them that the flowers would be used as a joke. "Let me smell them," Akaru exclaimed and she, Natsuki, and Kousagi dashed over. "No wait," Gemmei began remembering something Sachi had done at the orphanage. But it was too late. The three girls immediately started sneezing uncontrollably. Sachi began laughing. "He put sneezing powder in the flowers," Gemmei explained. "Why you," Natsuki began but she couldn't get any further because she was sneezing too hard. Meiyo came up with the itching powder. "Perfect," she exclaimed and she started toward Kousagi. Gemmei quickly stuck out her foot to trip her but at that same moment Usagi came up. Meiyo tripped and the can of itching powder was shaken so hard that a spray of it flew out of the can and landed all over the neo-princess. "What is this?" Usagi exclaimed as she rubbed her face to get the powder off. Then she started itching. "What did you put on me?" she demanded as she began scratching. "It's itching powder," Gemmei explained in despair. Usagi's face got as red as her eyes as she began to fill with rage. "You little creeps," she snarled. "Got to go," Sachi quickly replied. He and Meiyo were about to leave but Kousagi, who was still sneezing nonstop tripped over her dress hem and crashed into the two culprits. All three of them fell against a statue which toppled over and crashed into one of the dessert tables. There was a deafening crash as all the desserts, plates and silverware crashed to the floor. Kousagi, Meiyo, and Sachi got covered with different desserts. "What is going on?" Michiru demanded angrily as she, the queen and the rest of the Senshi all came over. She saw Natsuki was still sneezing uncontrollably so she took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Ami had Mari while Mikomi and Shinju, still itching, dashed over as well. Minako only had to glance once at the evidence and turned red in rage. "SACHI AND MEIYO!" she roared.

The next day Mikomi and Shinju were standing at the ballroom entrance with looks of satisfaction on their faces. Inside the ballroom Meiyo and Sachi were busy cleaning it from top to bottom as part of their punishment for the pranks at the party. The other punishment was no allowance for two weeks plus they were both grounded. Kousagi came up to them. "Why are you watching them?" she asked. "We just wanted to see those two rats get what they deserve," Mikomi replied. "And we have you to thank," Shinju added. "Why," Kousagi asked in surprise. "Because even though they were going to play all these pranks on you, it was you who got them caught in the end," Shinju explained. "I did?" Kousagi asked in confusion. "Yes," Shinju replied. "You tripped and fell knocking them over which got them caught." "Exactly," Mikomi added. "So thank you." Kousagi was still confused but nodded her head. She started to head toward the door. "Watch out for the…," Mikomi began but Kousagi didn't see the rug that was rolled up for cleaning. She tripped over it and crashed into a vase of flowers which fell to the floor with a loud crash. "Rug," Mikomi finished as huge sweat drops appeared on her and Shinju's heads.

To be continued.


End file.
